Culpado
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Ice&Poison é preciso culpar alguém antes de a si mesmo.


**Disclaimer:**

**- Saint Seiya não pertence a ninguém além do Kurumada.  
****- Because Of You é um suicídio emocional cantado por Kelly Clarkson.  
****- Fic yaoi, ice&poison, angst. O meu clichê de sempre. E se você não botou as tripas pra fora até agora, não vai mais. Do not worry.**

a little help:  
**negrito música  
_negrito e itálico tradução da música_****  
**_itálico pensamento de Miro  
_normal narração

* * *

**Culpado**

_Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não falaria mais em você._

_Nem uma linha._

_Nem uma só lágrima._

_Mas eu nunca honrei nossas promessas._

**I will not make**

**the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself**

**cause my heart so much misery**

**_eu não vou cometer_**

**_os mesmo erros que você cometeu_**

**_não vou deixar que eu mesmo_**

**_traga ao meu coração tamanha miséria_**

**I will not break**

**the way you did, you fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way**

**to never let it get that far**

**_eu não vou quebrar_**

**_do jeito que você quebrou, você caiu tão duramente_**

**_eu aprendi da pior forma_**

**_a nunca deixar ir tão longe_**

Miro levantou alto o copo de cerveja, com um sorriso tolo nos lábios, e bebeu todo o líquido num único gole.

Ali a alguns metros o corredor se abria numa pista de dança literalmente infernal. As luzes avermelhadas e piscantes entorpeciam seus olhos, enquanto a música alta e berrante confundia seus ouvidos.

Melhor que fosse assim.

Levantou-se num salto, deixando que os pés trôpegos o levassem até a multidão que se movimentava com o ritmo frenético.

Afinal, era Carnaval.

_Eu sei que entre todas aquelas juras inúteis, tolas, infantis que fazíamos, havia uma esperança amarga de que o futuro repetisse o passado._

_Que pudéssemos voltar no tempo, e termos a chance de ser quem deveríamos ter sido. E não quem o mundo nos ensinou a ser._

_Mas ninguém consegue acreditar em coisas assim por muito tempo._

_Nós tentamos, não foi?_

_O quanto pudemos, nós tentamos e erramos. Acho que, talvez, porque éramos realmente bons nisso._

_Éramos simplesmente os melhores quando o assunto era destruir nossos próprios corações._

**because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

**because of you I am afraid**

**_por sua causa eu nunca me afasto demais da calçada_**

**_por sua causa eu aprendi a brincar do lado seguro assim eu não me machuco_**

**_por sua causa eu acho difícil não só confiar em mim, mas em todos à minha volta_**

**_por sua causa eu estou assustado_**

Escorpião entrou na pista como um rei.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que seu corpo se balançasse da forma mais livre que podia entre tantos outros que se chocavam contra ele.

Mas isso não importava.

Não importava quantos quadris, mãos, pernas se encostassem contra o tecido da sua roupa. Quantos olhos não o devoravam enquanto ele estava de olhos fechados? Quantas bocas não seguiam a sua no riso de escárnio que ele sustentava nos lábios?

Podiam ser todos.

Ao mesmo tempo, era como se fosse nenhum.

Alguém se aproximou de seu ouvido, murmurando alguma coisa que ele preferiu não entender. Mãos rodearam sua cintura, e Miro se limitou a virar em sua direção.

Num segundo entreabriu os olhos, para fitar quem o segurava.

Olhos cor de mel. Uma pena.

Voltou a se virar e a dançar, sem se importar com as mãos que continuavam a dançar sobre ele. Sentiu ser puxado para perto do outro, e tampouco fez força para impedir. Riu. Arqueou o pescoço para os lábios famintos, enquanto tinha as costas presas pelo desejo do senhor dos olhos de mel.

A música trocou de batida, mais rápida, mais forte.

A multidão continuava a pular mesmo que sem fôlego, e os corpos se remexiam num pequeno espaço de solidão entre eles.

Miro abriu os olhos, encarando o vazio.

Não demorou até que outras mãos se juntassem ao seu corpo, e ao do outro, e de terceiros e quartos num jogo vedado de toques e intenções. Ninguém precisava de nome ou endereço.

Era culpa da música... do calor... da luz extasiante.

Era culpa das mãos mascaradas brincando de rasgar suas fantasias de pureza.

**I lose my way**

**and it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry**

**because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

**_eu perdi meu caminho_**

**_e isso não foi muito antes de você apontá-lo_**

**_eu não posso chorar_**

**_porque sei que isso é uma fraqueza aos seus olhos_**

**I'm forced to fake**

**a smile, a laugh, every day of my life**

**my heart can't possibly break**

**when it wasn't even whole to start with**

**_eu sou forçado a fingir_**

**_um sorriso, uma risada, todos os dias da minha vida_**

**_meu coração não pode ser quebrado_**

**_quando nem sequer estava por inteiro pra começar_**

_Vamos pedir perdão agora?_

_Venha, me peça desculpas. Vamos nos redimir de nossos pecados. Somos apenas nós mesmos e isso, meu amigo, é tão errado..._

_Você sente muito, não é? Eu sei. Eu também sinto._

_Mas não vou te perdoar por ser tão distante._

_E você não vai me perdoar por eu ter me perdido no meio do caminho._

_Uma pena, eu sei._

_Mas nós nunca teríamos alcançado um ao outro, de qualquer jeito..._

Miro rodopiou o corpo, se desvencilhando dos toques intrusos.

Esgueirou-se até um breu qualquer da pista, caminhando numa espécie de câmera lenta entre toda aquela agitação e serpentina.

Enfim voltou ao corredor e recostou-se à parede oposta que dava ao bar. Uma música mais suave tocava naquele ambiente, tomando um contraste terrível nos ouvidos do cavaleiro.

Pediu a bebida de sempre, e jogou a cabeça contra a parede fria.

O ritmo lento da voz feminina entrava em sua mente como um canto de igreja, mudo, fatídico. Suave demais. Leve demais, e tanto, que quase parecia rimar com o tilintar do gelo dentro do seu copo de vidro.

O cavaleiro soltou uma risada forçada.

E um soluço alto e incontido se apossou de seus sentidos, logo depois.

**I watched you die**

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

**I was so young**

**you should have known better than to lean on me**

**_eu assisti você morrer_**

**_eu ouvi você chorar todas as noites em seu sono_**

**_eu era tão jovem_**

**_você devia ter pensado melhor antes de se apoiar em mim_**

**you never thought of anyone else**

**you just saw your pain**

**and now I cry in the middle of the night**

**for the same damn thing**

**_você nunca pensou em mais ninguém_**

**_você só via sua dor_**

**_e agora eu choro no meio da noite_**

**_pela mesma coisa idiota_**

Terminou a bebida, dando uma última olhada para a pista.

Era melhor ir pra casa. Estaria ali de volta na próxima semana, de qualquer forma. E na próxima depois dela. E em todas as outras que viriam.

Alguns sorriam, perguntando por que ia tão cedo. Outros acenavam, outros olhavam. Algumas mulheres insistiram pela última bebida. Um jovem de pele muito clara o chamou pra última dança.

Miro sorriu, agradeceu, ignorou. Pegou o casaco na chapelaria, pagou a conta, procurou as chaves do carro em seus bolsos.

Olhou para as máscaras que estampavam as paredes da boate, e se perguntou porque apenas as amazonas as usavam.

Como se eles, _homens_, também não tivessem tanto a defender quanto elas.

Talvez, se usassem máscaras, poderiam ter evitado? Se nada tivesse sido dito, se nada tivesse sido notado... se aqueles beijos, aqueles abraços, tivessem sido apenas deslizes entre suas regras... se nunca tivesse olhado um para o outro como jamais deviam...

Poderiam ter evitado?

A culpa era das máscaras, estava decidido.

Falaria com a própria Athena sobre isso. Sobre todos os cavaleiros usarem máscaras. Sobre todas as pessoas do mundo. Sobre todos os...

Se tivesse escondido melhor seus sentimentos, Kamus o perdoaria?

Sorriu fraco, quando chegou na calçada.

Nada adiantaria agora. Não havia máscara que o cavaleiro de gelo pudesse usar que faria com que _ele_ o perdoasse.

Respirou fundo e girou as chaves do carro.

Vestiu seus lábios com um sorriso irônico e alcançou a rua.

**because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything**

**because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in**

**because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

**because of you I am afraid**

**por sua causa eu nunca me afasto demais da calçada**

**_por sua causa eu aprendi a brincar do lado seguro assim eu não me machuco_**

**_por sua causa eu tentei da pior forma esquecer de tudo_**

**_por sua causa eu não sei como deixar ninguém mais entrar_**

**_por sua causa eu me sinto envergonhado pela minha vida porque ela é vazia_**

**_por sua causa eu estou assustado_**

Do outro lado da rua, na calçada oposta à de Escorpião, por trás de uma janela embaçada a fumaça quente do café mascarava os olhos preocupados e gelados.

Kamus observou o amigo folião sair de mais uma de suas festas, entrelaçando as pernas de tanta bebida, usando o ar como corrimão, caminhando como uma bailarina no meio fio até o carro estacionado.

Olhou amargo para o outro lado, num ato impensado e instintivo, e verificou as horas.

Engraçado como noites como aquela nunca o deixavam dormir.

Noites em que o mundo parecia girar ao contrário e todas as pessoas se vestiam diferentes, querendo ser pessoas diferentes.

Iam pra lugares diferentes, para dizerem coisas diferentes, experimentar gostos diferentes, fazer coisas totalmente diferentes.

Quem sabe, para fazerem alguma diferença.

Ele entendia que cada um era do seu jeito.

Ele, Kamus de Aquário, vestia sua fantasia de homem recluso e autêntico, independente. Sentava-se sempre na mesma cafeteria, na mesma mesa. Fazia sempre o mesmo pedido de café com creme, e olhava sempre para a mesma janela.

Era assim que ele girava ao contrário, tentando se lembrar de como era ser ele mesmo...

Essa era a máscara que ele escolhia.

A quem culparia, se sua noite não desse certo? Preferia culpar a si mesmo.

Mas não adiantava.

Quando a madrugava se adiantava, ele sempre olhava praquela janela e culpava a rua. Culpava aquela esquina. Aquele carro estacionado.

Aquelas pernas trançando passos tão longes dos seus.

Não tinha intenção, mas quem as tinha?

Eles haviam tentado!

E a culpa toda era daquele derrapar de pneus que o escorpiano sempre fazia, correndo rápido demais pela avenida deserta e escura.

A culpa era toda de Miro, por ser aquele amontoado de veracidade e paixão num corpo só.

E a culpa era dele também.

Porque ele era apenas Kamus. O cavaleiro gelado, que se vestia com um amontoado de razões e amor sem nenhum apego.

Kamus se levantou, deixando o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa.

Abriu a porta do café, ouvindo aquele sininho delicado tocar; que o culpava, ele bem sabia. Aquele sino sempre dizia que a culpa era sua.

E ele perguntava, com os olhos estendidos naquela calçada, daquela rua culpada que o atravessava sem dó.

-Por que você faz isso, Miro?

E o som dos pneus derrapando, já longe, em voz baixa, respondia.

**because of you**

_**por sua causa**_

****

OWARI


End file.
